eq2fandomcom_ja-20200214-history
フィーロットクエスト
*'カジック・シュールの神殿クエスト' 所属都市によってクエストスターターが異なるクエストが多いのが特徴的である。 ストーリーライン グッド側 Tarin Varinbade #38 地域の隣人 - Local Neighbors #38 地図作成の楽しみ - Cartography Fun #38 ジャングル奥地の動物 - Fauna of the Deep Jungle #38 フィーロット紳士録 - Feerrott Who's Who #39 渚の清め（善） - Cleansing of the Cove Grimble Blumble #38 ブランブル家の伝統 - Blumble Family Tradition #38 彼はヘビが大嫌い - Snakes, He Hates Snakes #39 エヴォルの手触り - Touch of Evol #40 骨収集家 - The Bone Collector #40 Thulian Thieves - Thulian Thieves Vashazdar Manoisti #38 ひとつ摘んでは...... - Pick and Choose #38 シダの記憶 - Fern Memories #40 花柱の感覚 - Sense of Style #40 動物の気持ち - Feeling of the Fauna Gretchen Spiritstorm #36 シュールの味わい - Taste of Thule #38 戦闘モンスター - Beasts of War #40 恐怖の戦争 - War of Fear #42 戦争への道のり - Path of War #44 戦乱の手、恐怖の目 - Eye of Fear #44 壊れた戦のこぶし - Broken Fist of War エビル側 Mashara Tiogran #38 成分リスト１ - Ingredients List #38 戦略地点 - Strategic Point #38 成分リスト２ - Ingredient List Two #38 被験者 - Test Subjects #39 渚の清め（悪） - Cleansing of the Cove Krozk Bonebraka #38 食べ物、おくれ - Feed Me #38 ヨメゴは大蛇が大好きだ - Snakes, She Loves Snakes #39 トカゲ料理 - Lizard Food #40 愛妻への贈り物 - Present for the Wife #40 食料どろぼう - They Stole My Food Cvaka Zichovani #38 研究アイテム - Research Items #38 痛いシダ - Ouch Ferns #40 お花摘み - Flower Picking #40 疫病とは？ - The Plague? Malkin X'Davai #36 心臓 - Heart Experimentation #38 検査（フィーロット） - The Test #40 リスクを高めろ - Raise the Stakes #42 同盟だと？ - Allies? #44 争いの手 - Hand of War #44 砕かれた手 - Shattered Hand NPCクエスト Anrev Kaelyna *37 社会の構造 - Social Structure Ambassador Zozor *36 シュールへの献身 - Devotion or Greed *37 評議会の思惑（リピート可能） - The Council's Will *40 評議会の思惑（リピート可能） - The Council's Will *44 評議会の思惑（リピート可能） - The Council's Will *45 フィーロットの恐怖 - Terror of the Feerrott Reza *41 歯ごたえある大トンボ - Big Chewy Flies *41 這い回る大トカゲ - Big Wiggly Lizards *41 Reza、その脅威の胃袋（リピート可能） - Reza, What's in Your Belly? Japhet L'Zon *41 エティンの皮で衣替え - |Making an Ettin Suit| Kai Vhri'Jah *40 予示の徴 - The Mark of the Adumbrate Larg Buchanan *45 神秘的な恐怖（その他） - Mysterious Fears General Fandrak #35 Tarinaxの魂 - The Soul of Tarinax #40 氷の心臓 - |Hearts of Ice| #45 フロティスの角笛 - The Horn of Phrotis Quint Cerlius M.E. - サンダリングステップ *54 遠いファーペリカン - The Far, Far Away Far Pelican アイテムトリガー *37 寺院の奉仕者 - Servant of the Temple *38 深き沼地 - Deep Marshes *39 湖を渡って - The Lady of the Lake *39 レイス山脈を越えて - Through the Rathe Mountains *40 ダンス・オブ・エンシェント - Dance of the Ancient *40 紅い湖 - Red Lake *40 エヴォルの大蛇 - Evol Machete *40 エヴォル族の小袋 - Evol Bandoleer *40 ラロシアン・スチール - Rallosian Steel *40 徴集兵の壊れたシールド - A Conscript's Broken Shield *41 厄介なスラッグ - Worthless Slug *41 スパイダーの襲撃 - Deadly Spiders *41 骸骨 - Bones *41 ダイスの目 - Roll of the Dice *43 運試し - Tempt Fate *45 テンポよくかがる - Stitches in Time オブジェクトトリガー *35 恐怖の幻視 - A Vision of Fear *36 Marsh Damselflyの遺骸 - |Marsh Dust *36 Carrion Dregに恐怖心を植えつける - Striking Fear Into the Carrion Dregs *37 フウーーーピック！ - Huuuuuuuptic! *38 Forest Creepに恐怖心を植えつける - Strike Fear Into the Forest Creeps *38 Pungent Recluse退治 - |Pungent Recluse Destruction| *39 炎の幻視 - Visions of Flame *40 招かれざるラロシアン - The Unwelcome Rallosians *41 Sattar Adomination退治 - Abomination Domination *43 Construct of Thule退治 - Deconstructing the Constructs of Thule *43 恐怖の沼 - Terrors in the Swamp 関連するクエスト アクセスクエスト グッド側 Boulden Smitestone #34 フィーロットを探して - In Search of the Feerrott #34 司祭を死守せよ！ - Protect the Priest's Ship! #*34 Protect the QSS Bootstrutter! - Protect the QSS Bootstrutter! エビル側 Slaughtergrott the Vigilant #34 フィーロットを探して - In Search of the Feerrott #34 司祭を死守せよ！ - Protect the Priest's Ship! #*34 Protect the LMS Intruder! - Protect the LMS Intruder! ヘリテージ * 40 モゴックのジョッキ：修復はできるが.... （フリーポート東区スタート） * 50 スクリーミング・メイス （ドロップアイテムトリガー） その他 * 35 神秘的な恐怖（その他） * 35 Tarinaxの魂 （ロストソウルのオベリスク　ヒロイック） * 40 フィーロットへの旅（ゼック島、オークの荒野） シティタスク ニューハラス市民 LV35～39 *37 ニューハラス：蒸し暑くてたまらん！ （Wetland Damselfly） ネリアックからの刺客（ネリアック） LV35～39 *38 盛大なるサッター狩り （Sattars） *40 楽しい勉強は良い勉強 （リザードマン） アップデート履歴 クレジット